Wireless communication has become an increasingly popular method for communicating. As wireless signals are transmitted from one device to another, the receiving devices must process the incoming wireless signals to remove noise and other undesired characteristics that may have become embedded in the signal.
Wireless technology, such as Bluetooth, has allowed users to communicate with their mobile cellular handsets through headsets wirelessly linked with the mobile handsets. The headsets may include audio processing used to enhance the quality of the sound traveling between the handset, the headset, and the user.
The audio processing component(s) of the headsets may be encased in a plastic or other casing by a manufacturer. However if a problem arises with regards to the compatibility or tuning of the audio processing components with the headsets and/or another manufacturer's equipment, the casings may need to be opened and the audio processing components may need to be physically replaced to update the audio processing software, algorithm, parameters, etc. In addition to being costly, this opening and resealing of the casings may also introduce new variables into the audio processing and new problems that need to be debugged.
An additional problem may exist if the headset is being used by a user and problem occurs during usage. Often times, bugs may only arise in actual usage of the headset, thus it may be difficult to recreate the debugging issue about which the user is complaining, thus making resolving the debugging issue more difficult and time consuming.